


Chadlywick Tries to Get a Girl but Fails Miserably

by ellie_phant



Series: Chadlywick the Misogynist [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Homophobia, Omegle, Rejection, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_phant/pseuds/ellie_phant
Summary: Chadlywick💙✝️🇺🇸🏋🏻♀️🐟is typing….|Chadlywick💙✝️🇱🇷🏋🏻♀️🐟:You’re gay?|You:yeah|Chadlywick💙✝️🇱🇷🏋🏻♀️🐟:ewYou can not send messages to Chadlywick💙✝️🇺🇸🏋🏻♀️🐟 until they add you back.
Series: Chadlywick the Misogynist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873207
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Chadlywick Tries to Get a Girl but Fails Miserably

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smellycooter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellycooter/gifts).



**|Chadlywick💙✝️🇺🇸🏋🏻♀️🐟:** Hey kitten❤️😈  
. **|You:** waddup my guy  
. **|Chadlywick💙✝️🇺🇸🏋🏻♀️🐟:** M 23, hbu?  
. **|You:** Breed: Different😈 Build: Impeccable💪 Hotel: Trivago 🏨  
. **|Chadlywick💙✝️🇺🇸🏋🏻♀️🐟:** Very funny kitten😈 Now seriously  
. **|You:** Ugh fine bitch. F18  
. **|Chadlywick✝️🇺🇸🏋🏻♀️🐟:** I like them as young as possible, will you rub my feet kitten 😻❤️  
. **|You:** what the fuck man, that’s gross. Also, i’m gay.  
. **|Chadlywick✝️🇺🇸🏋🏻♀️🐟:** You’re gay?  
. **|You:** yeah man, i am a raging homosexual. I like girls. I could probably get more girls than you, honestly.  
. **|Chadlywick✝️🇺🇸🏋🏻♀️🐟:** ew what the fuck go to conversion therapy fucking bitch I bet you’re a SJW and support BLM 🤢🤮😾  
. **|Chadlywick✝️🇺🇸🏋🏻♀️🐟:** but,,,can we have a thweesome? I mean, you’ve pwobably never been wiff a gwood enough guy so you think you’we gay, but i can changwe Uw mind ;)))  
. **|You:** what the fuck man, what’s wrong with you. I’m gay, which means i don’t like ur crusty dusty scrawny toothpick-sized wrinkly veiny dick so go away  
. **|Chadlywick✝️🇺🇸🏋🏻♀️🐟:** What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I've been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I'm the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You're fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little "clever" comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You're fucking dead, kiddo.

_You can not send messages to Chadlywick💙✝️🇺🇸🏋🏻♀️🐟 until they add you back._

Apology video:  
Hushed gyes skrry we ditnt soellp snyhrung rworng it wint hapoen againyt oelsxze dontlwut cancelssa us 🤧😿😿😿😿 uwu

**Author's Note:**

> should we make chadlywick a series? the answer is yes


End file.
